


HTTYD drabble collection

by lutavero



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Secret Odin gift, Snoggletog, married Hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Just my drabble collections from HTTYD.Request: OPEN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this one was THIS(http://thatsnicebutimmarried.tumblr.com/post/138286498635/i-kinda-have-this-headcanon-that-hiccup-and-astrid ) amazing headcanon.

“Boys! Lunch is ready!” shouted Astrid from the Haddock’s house kitchen. Ever since her son was born, she tried to improve her cooking skills(according to Hiccup, she indeed improved them) so she could take care of her boys.

“Just a minute Milady.” Hiccup’s voice was heard from above her. “I’m almost finished with the new book.”

“It can wait, babe. Now drag down yourself before I have to go up there!” she wanted to sound serious but when she heard Hiccup’s laughter not even herself could stop the smile what showed up on her face.

“Dork.” she muttered and shook her head.

“I’m here Mom.” said Stoick as he quickly sat down on his chair.

“Good. All we have to do is just wait for your Dad.” smiled Astrid, and just as she finished her sentence, Hiccup appeared with Toothless behind him.

“Just in time right?“ asked Hiccup before he brushed his son’s hair and gave a quick peck on the lips to his wife. "I don’t know what you made, but it smells good.”

“Thanks. I made some yak beef with a little-boiled cabbage.” while she spoke, Astrid carefully put down the yak and the cabbage on the table. “I worked really hard on this, so hopefully, you two will like it.”

“I’m sure we will.” said the chief and he carefully took the cabbage.“ Wanna some, Stoick?”

“No thanks Dad, I’m good.”

“You’re sure?” asked Astrid. “You know the rules, right?”

“Yeah, I know them, Mom. Everybody has to eat some vegetables when we get meat. But you know that I _hate_ cabbage!”

“You know what happened to me when I didn’t eat the cabbage when I was at the same age as you now, right?” asked Hiccup while he tried to keep his facade serious.

“Yes, but that’s impossible! Last week you had said that your leg fell off when you didn’t clean up your room. There’s no way my leg will just fell off just because I won't eat the cabbage.” complained Stoick.

“Wanna try it?” asked Astrid and she just barely managed to stop laughing at her son’s shocked expression.

“Just let’s see that if you really won’t eat your cabbage now, your leg would be still in its place by dinner time?” asked Hiccup and now not even himself could hide his smile.

A little silence then:

“Can I have the cabbage, please?


	2. Snoggletog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was my gift from @quartzfeather for Snoggletog/Christmas last year. I really loved it so I decided I want to share it with you guys too. :) Hope you’ll like it too. :)

He lay in bed not moving an inch though he’d already been awake for a few minutes. The world outside was layered with snow, it was Snoggletog. The past few had been some of the best in his life, with the bond between father and son stronger than ever, but now the father was gone. 

For those few minutes when his entire family had been together, Hiccup had dared dream that they’d all celebrate the winter holiday together, but now his mother was here and his father wasn’t. 

The dragon curled up on the stone platform in his room stirred and yawned. It looked up its head tilted in question. Hiccup was always awake at this time of day, either already busy with his chief duties or tinkering away in his little workroom. However today, the night fury could sense would be different. 

The door to the room opened, and Valka stepped in. “Astrid’s waiting downstairs, can she come up?” Hiccup mumbled constant, his mother gave him a sympathetic look and closed the door behind her. 

Not long after the door opened again this time revealing a girl with a braid of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She stood in the door for a few beats examining the scene before her, before speaking.

 “Hey Hiccup.” Astrid walked over and sat down near the foot of the bed. “Not feeling so well?”

“No, it’s not that,” Hiccup replied still staring off into space. 

The girl began to play with his brown hair, adding to the braids already woven in. They sat like that for a while, the night fury watching from the corner. Finally, the boy reached behind him and grabbed the girl’s hand with one of his own, then he sat up and turned to face her. 

“I’m sorry, today just bring backs so many memories.” 

_Listen, I know what it’s like to miss someone this time of year. But what do we do when they can’t be here for the holidays, we celebrate them._ His father had once said those words… 

He imagines that’s was what his father would want him to do. Astrid smiled sadly and pulled Hiccup into a tight hug.

 “Okay chief, get ready, I’ll wait for you downstairs. I have some Yaknog waiting for you.” 

After the door closed behind her he made a face, yaknog was terrible, but no one dared tell her so. Hiccup strapped into his riding suit, and he and Toothless left the room. 

When they reached the first floor, Valka came and hugged her son and patted Toothless on the head. Then the night fury bounded over to where the stormcutter watched from his alcove. The rest of the house had been too small for him to fit and enlarging it would’ve destroyed part of the house Stoick had made, so instead they’d decided to build a large room and connected it to the house. In the room was also a larger door that Cloudjumper could fit through. 

Astrid came up and kissed Hiccup on the cheek and tried to hand him a mug of yaknog. He accepted the kiss but politely refused the drink, partly to save his taste buds and partly because he was going somewhere. Astrid frowned slightly and set down the mug. 

“Anything wrong?” 

“No, but I’m going to go on a morning flight.” Hiccup replied. 

Normally Astrid would have offered to go with him but she could sense he wanted to be alone. Hiccup gathered up the tail fin and saddle, and he and his dragon left the house.

Once outside he strapped on the tail fin and saddle, then mounted Toothless, and they flew off. They landed on a ledge, and Hiccup slid off. Toothless curled up and Hiccup settled into the night fury. 

He gazed up at the huge statue that the townspeople had built off his father, the previous chief, Stoick The Vast. Tears pooled in his eyes as Toothless crooned reassuringly. 

“Hiccup?” he turned to see his Cloudjumper land next to the night fury. Valka jumped off her dragon and ran over and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You want to stay here a while?” she asked. 

Her son nodded and together they sat both with tears in their eyes gazing at the memorial.


End file.
